Experimental
by HellsingInc
Summary: This is the dramatic story of a life of the last Lilo and Stitch experiment, Sasha Jamala Jookiba. Follow along as Sasha goes to many worlds fulfilling her intended purpose. It isn’t easy being Sasha…


Dedicated to

My cat Peaches who went on to join StarClan in 2003, my Great Aunt Sister Rita, Sister Angie, and my nephew I never know due to his premature death, Wesley /3

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything in this story except for my characters. All devices, ideas, characters, species, worlds, etc belong to their respectful owners. I give all credit to those wonderful people that created these wonderful things/people/etc. C:

A/N: So now that that's out of the way, sorry if any of you are here because you where notified that this was new material. I have a beta reader to help me in the editing process and I am just fixing these up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. And if you're reading this for the first time, welcome to "Experimental." C:

* * *

Prologue:

"I have done it!" Jumba said triumphantly. "After two years, I have completed design for new experiment! Experiment 627 was not at all what I had wanted but I guess I can blame Hamsterviel for that. Now I can create my last and greatest experiment!" Jumba rambled. "Now all that is left is to add the two parenting DNA samples, and add in the abilities to the genetic structure. Then I can activate the experiment!" He rambled on more to himself, than to Experiment 626 who was sitting patiently in the corner as he watched Jumba circle the central table admiring the design for his last genetic experiment. It was an embryo in a glass chamber, floating in a fluid of some kind. Experiment 626 cocked his head slightly with one paw up looking interested. After twenty minutes, Jumba finally stopped rambling on and sat back down to finish his work. He grabbed the male DNA sample and was inches from the altering port when he heard loud pounding on the colossal metal door.

"Open up!" he heard a voice say on the other side of the door. He knew exactly who it was, and they usually had perfect timing to ruin his experiments.

"Crap!" Jumba muttered under his breath. Without delay he shouted "Just a minute!" as he pushed a large red button to put the embryo of his developing experiment into hiding. Jumba quickly collected all of his blueprints, DNA, and any other evidence that he was up to no good, creating another genetic experiment. Experiment 626 watched as Jumba took all his hard work and shoved it all in a large empty cabinet in the back corner of his lab near his desk. Then he dashed up to the door and pushed another button. As the door opened, he saw three troopers and the Grand Council Woman.

"I just wanted to see if you were still up to no good creating more experiments," she said with a glare in her eyes.

"Nope, just cleaning up the lab. No one or nothing here but me and Experiment 626," Jumba muttered as he jerked his thumb over at Experiment 626, who was looking quite harmless as he played with a dust bunny. He threw it in the air, tossed it around, and somersaulted with it while growling at it. Then gave it one last bat into the air before eating it. Experiment 626 was completely oblivious to what was happening. He was too occupied in obliterating the dust bunnies in his lab. Meanwhile Jumba was hiding the nervous look on his face as the Grand Council Woman walked around his lab with the three troopers flanking her. To their surprise, there were no signs of illegal activity.

"Very well then. He's right, there is nothing here." And with that said and done, they walked out the large metal entrance. The door closed, but Jumba dare not move nor say anything until he was sure they were not within earshot. Once he was sure they were gone, he sighed, "I have got to be more careful! That was almost too close!" he said panicked. "I can't finish this experiment now, not with the Grand Council Woman hanging over my shoulder. I will have to finish this later, when nothing will go wrong like the last time. This last experiment will be virtually flawless," he said to himself.


End file.
